The present invention relates to augers and, in particular, to augers for cutting holes in workpieces.
Augers are typically used with power tools, such as, for example, a drill, a driver drill, an impact driver, and the like to cut or carve holes into a material or surface, such as, for example, wood, composites, and the like. It is desired for augers to cut at faster speeds to minimize the amount of time drilling into a workpiece. In addition, rotating at faster speeds produces a cleaner cutting hole.